


Through The Words

by WindsOfSummer



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Adrian Brody, Aimee-Ffion Edwards, Annabelle Wallis - Freeform, Charlotte Riley - Freeform, Cillian Murphy - Freeform, David Gandy - Freeform, Emilia Clarke - Freeform, F/M, Finn Cole, Finn Wittrock - Freeform, Harry Kirton, Helen Mccrory - Freeform, Iddo Goldberg, Kit Harington - Freeform, Monica Bellucci - Freeform, Natasha O'Keeffe, Nina Dobrev - Freeform, Noah Taylor, Paul Anderson - Freeform, Richard Madden - Freeform, Sam Neil, Sean Penn - Freeform, Sophie Rundle - Freeform, Tom Hardy - Freeform, avan jogia - Freeform, joe cole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindsOfSummer/pseuds/WindsOfSummer
Summary: Because through the words, I fell in love with you





	Through The Words

**Author's Note:**

> After several weeks I finally figuring out how to write more than one word, so here I am with the new version of my story that I had previously called Secrets And Lies, I hope you will love it and if this is the case let me knooooow!!!!
> 
> Btw it's like maybe two or three month after Grace departures.

Birmingham 1919

"Dear Mr.Shelby

I apologize for giving you an answer only now.

To be honest if I took so long to answer it's because your letter caught me off guard.

However, I am very pleased that you have thought of writing to me about this.

It may sound silly, but I did not want my answer to seem childish given my young age.

But I finally found the right words.

I can only understand how you feel, believe me, I do.

Express feelings is something very complicated for me and i'm sure for you too.

We build a wall to protect ourselves, to avoid being broken, but sometimes, we drop our guard and the only thing we draw from it is a gaping hole in the chest and a broken heart.

I still can feel it when i wrote you those words, and I feel it every day, the more I think about it and the more the hole gets bigger.

I am really sorry for what happened to you, but see you and I are in the same boat.

Love is complicated and unjust, in the end there is always one who suffers.

My brother once said to me "When a person comes out of your life another one will take his place, and if that person also breaks your heart then it's that it wasn't the right one, it will happen over and over again perhaps an hundred times until you find the one you need, the one that will become your muse, your soul mate and when that day comes then you will know that your past sufferings were worthwhile, because now you know what true love is."

And I am convinced that one day you will find your soul mate, the one of which you would become the muse.

Everyone deserve to be loved.

Sincerely, Giulia Di Marzio"

Thomas Shelby wasn't a man of many words nor a man who easily expresses his feelings to others and certainly not to strangers.

That's why sending this letter to this woman whom he knew only through business seemed absurd and stupid.

But when he put the words on paper, he felt more comfortable expressing what he felt to a person he had never met.

Actually he could felt through her words that she would be the only one who could understand what he felt, he didn't know how but deep inside him he had that feeling that she will share his pain.

And he was right. Unfortunately she has a broken heart too.


End file.
